I Think It's Strawberry
by omggcece
Summary: If he hadn't gave her the puppy dog eyes, she would be at home watching the Cartoon Channel's scary movie marathon." The Russo's and Harper go trick-or-treating. Justin/Alex friendship.


**A/N**: For Halloween, I decided I would write a one-shot in honor of it. I was bored so I cut up pieces of paper and wrote down the names of my favorite shows and Wizards of Waverly Place won.:)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place - though one day I'm hoping I can own one of Alex's outfits.

**XxxX**

"I can't believe we're trick-or-treating. It's a Saturday night, and I'm trick-or-treating," Alex said, bending down a little to stratch her leg. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Come on, Alex! You're never to old to trick-or-treat!" Justin quickly caught himself from breaking character. "Mwhahahaha!"

It was Halloween, and somehow Justin and Max had talked Alex into trick-or-treating; Alex had went as a vampire-pirate, Justin went for the evil villian look, and despite his family's protest Max had went as a warlock. If Justin hadn't used the puppy dog eyes, Alex could've stayed home and stuffed her face with popcorn watching the Cartoon Channel's scary movie marathon.

"Justin's right!" Harper chirped in, starting to skip a little up the path to Mrs. Martinez's house. Weirdly, Alex, Max, and Justin had ran into Harper trick-or-treating; she said, quote, "If I knew you guys were trick-or-treating this year I would've went with you," end quote.

Max ran ahead of the three and quickly rang the doorbell. Even though it was obvious the Martinez's were head-over-heels in love and were probably going to be together for a long time, Max's crush on her never died out.

Mrs. Martinez opened the door. "Maximillian, Alexandra, Justin, Harper, what a wonderful surprise!" She sneezed into the tissue she was holding and pulled her bathrobe tighter.

Upon the look of worry that unusually graced Max's face, Mrs. Martinez quickly assured it was just the common cold, no way did she have the swine flu. "Please, call me Nikki - you make me feel so old! Wanna come in, have some tea, cookies...?"

The four teenagers nodded and practically ran into the small house decorated for the holidays.

**XxxX**

"Do you have any pudding?" Harper asked curiously, taking a bite of her last sugar cookie.

"Just bought some. Do all of you want pudding? I bought two packs; besides, I don't have any candy to give you."

"Mrs. Mar - I mean, Nikki, I'll get the pudding; you've been waiting on us all night, pretty much," Justin shrugged, rising from his chair.

After he left the room Alex got up from her seat, following him into the kitchen.

**XxxX**

"Finally, we're alone," The brunette laughed, closing the distance between her and her brother.

"Alex....what are you about to do?" Justin said lowly, backing away.

Justin's view was blinded by a piece of - he put his finger to his face, removing some of the bits of cake and licking his ring finger clean - _mmm_, strawberry cake.

"Oh, _it is on_!" Justin hurried over to the table and picked up another plate of cake, Alex copying his actions.

After a second of the two staring at each other with determined looks on the other's face, Justin chuckled in a wise way, setting down the plate of cake.

"Look," Justin started, turning towards his sister when, _smack_, his vision once again blocked by another plate of strawberry cake. He should've excepted that.

Justin once again picked up his plate of cake, smashing it against his younger sister's face.

"Hey, kids, is everything okay in here? You've..." Mrs. Martinez stopped mid-sentence, staring at the duo's faces.

"Those," Mrs. Martinez clenched her fists, "cakes were for the Halloween Party I'm having tonight. Now, I don't have enough cakes."

Alex bit her lip. "And you know what?" Justin stuffed his hands in his back pockets. "You're gonna GET OUT, _RIGHT NOW_!"

Mrs. Martinez pointed a finger towards the door of the kitchen and the two Russo siblings slowly walked towards it.

Well, at least _something_ fun had came out of going trick-or-treating, Alex thought, opening up her pillowcase as Miss Yue dumped a mini Snickers bar in.

--------------

**A/N: Blah. Now that I'm reading over this, this is pretty suckish. Oh, well. Atleast I got this idea out; its been bugging at me for a while now.:/ ...I think this might be OOC too. Ugh.**


End file.
